1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for detachably mounting an article on a vertical pegboard. The holder of the present invention, in a preferred embodiment, is designed to hold capped containers (e.g., capped bottles) by supporting, for example, the underside of the cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical pegboards containing a plurality of round apertures are known. Such a vertical mounting substrate has been conventionally used with suitable holders detachably mounted in the apertures to support a variety of articles. Examples of a variety of pegboard display hangers are given by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,374,898; 3,409,260; 3,677,415; 3,850,396; and 3,921,948. The present invention relates to a novel design for such a article holder which can be used, for example, to support capped containers by the underside of either their cap or by a widened portion of the neck of the container.